


Pretty Togruta

by crypticjeggings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, I already love her, I can't believe I'm the first person in her tag, I need her to be gay, She's very gay, gays in space, is that Ahsoka tano? We might never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticjeggings/pseuds/crypticjeggings
Summary: Qi'Ra likes girls.A lot.





	Pretty Togruta

Qi’ra is such a kriffin’ lesbian.

She buries her head in her hands, trying not to think about the very pretty togruta currently sitting a few seats over, chatting with a man who looks like he’s in his mid-thirties.

That woman probably doesn’t even like girls.

Qi’ra likes girls.

She takes a deep breath and lifts her head, casually swivelling her chair around so that she’s leaning back against the counter, one elbow rested on the wood as she sips her drink with her other hand. She looks around, in a way that she hopes is nonchalant, and takes the togruta in, out of the corner of her eye.

She looks tall, and she has a smile that seems so natural for her. She has a relaxed presence, and she’s wearing a simple halter top with a blue skirt that reaches her knees, and she has tall brown boots. Qi’ra also notes that this girl is muscular, and looks like she could kill her in one movement. 

She’s everything Qi’ra could want in a girl.

Qi’ra wants to ask her out, feels a need to ask her out. She’s not sure if she can, but she figures that nothing bad will come out of a rejection.

A moment later, like at a cue, the perfect moment comes. The man is pulled away to the dance floor by another woman, someone obviously familiar to him. And so Qi’ra straightens her back, sets her shoulders back, and tries to seem relaxed. She gets up and out of her seat, and walks over to the girl.

The togruta notices her before she even walks up, and is looking at her, a cautious but not unfriendly look on her face. “Hello there.”

Qi’ra’s heart flutters. Her voice is so pretty, it sounds so soft and angelic. “Hey,” she says in response. “Why are you out here tonight?”

The woman’s eyes flick over her body, almost as if judging her character, then responds, “Oh, I’m just moving around. I happened to meet an old friend, and we’re here to celebrate.”

“New friend, huh? What would you say to making new ones?” Qi’ra asks. 

The woman laughs. “I mean, friends are better than enemies. What would your name be?”

Qi’ra nods as she talks, agreeing with her. “Oh, me? I’m named Qi’ra, what about you?”  
“I’m named Ashla,” she responds. Ashla. What a beautiful name, it seemed like it would roll off the tongue so easily.

“Now,” Ashla continues, “My real question is why did you single me out, over all these people?” She makes a small swooping motion with one arm, towards the entire club.

“Well,” Qi’ra responds, “I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that there was a certain pretty lady sitting nearby.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Ashla laughs, smiling. Oh, good, she didn’t seem homophobic. Qi’ra manages a legitimate smile.

“Yeah!” Qi’ra quickly says. “Though, I was wondering, if you’d like to dance.”

Ashla looks at her, a small smile on her lips, before she shrugs and gets down from the chair. “Sure! It couldn’t hurt, could it?”

Qi’ra manages a weak laugh, unable to believe that she pulled this off. She takes Ashla’s hand, and they smile at each other before they walk towards the moving crowd of dancing people in the center of the club.

They dance, swaying, laughing, and twirling to the music, and Qi’ra can’t believe she’s managed this.

As she looks at Ashla, looking so pretty as she dances, Qi’ra knows one thing. She is such a kriffin’ lesbian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this! It seriously means a lot to me


End file.
